


Reasons to Date My Dad...

by knic26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-20
Updated: 2009-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic26/pseuds/knic26
Summary: Al makes a list to help his dad get a date.





	Reasons to Date My Dad...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Just a little story that jumped up unexpectedly.  Beta-ed by the lovely and talented /Shieldmaiden.

_Reasons to Date my Dad_  
by Al Potter, Age 9  
   
1.  He is really strong.  He can lift the couch to look for my toys without magic!  
2.  He cooks the best fish and chips!  Even better than the shop around the corner.  
3.  He takes care of us.  When Lils is sick, he makes tomato soup.  It's not as good as Grandma Molly, but much better than Uncle Ron or Aunt Hermione.  
4.  He is really fair when James is being mean to me and Lils.  He listens to everybody's side then punishes Jamie because it is usually his fault.  
5.  He is really lonely.  Sometimes when he looks at old pictures of mum he gets this sad look on his face when he doesn't think that anyone is looking.  
6.  He …  
   
   
"Uncle Percy?"    
   
"There is one of my favorite nephews!  What's up sport?"  
   
"Can you help me?  I am trying to make a list."  
   
"A list?  That is good.  Lists help organize our thoughts."  
   
"Yah.  I know.  I wanted to do this one to help my dad get a date."  
   
Percy's smile froze on his face.  He didn't know whether to frown or laugh at how earnest Albus was being.  He couldn't help but be interested in what the young man thought about his dad's romantic life.  Al sat at the table beside Percy to show him what he had done.  
   
"Well, let's see.  Hmmm….Strong is good.  Cooking, well no one can do Tomato Soup like Grandma Molly, but Harry's is acceptable in a pinch, Jamie is a bit rambunctious… Ummm… You really think your dad is lonely?"  
   
"Yeah.  Sometimes I see him when he gets out the old photo albums from before Lily was born, and he looks so sad.  He is a really great dad and I don't want him to be sad anymore.  When I ask, he always tells me that he is okay, and then we come to the kitchen to bake or eat ice cream."  
   
Percy had been a regular visitor to the Potter household since his Ginny passed during Lily's birth.  The entire family had rallied around a heartbroken Harry.  Hermione was her old self, making color coded charts of who would come to the house on what day to make sure that Harry and the kids were all right.  After a few months, Percy was the only one that still came to the house once a week on his scheduled day.  Tuesday had been Uncle Percy day for seven years, and neither Harry nor the kids seemed to want it to stop.  As a matter of fact, more often than not, Thursday was an Uncle Percy day, many Saturdays were Uncle Percy days, and sometimes he was even there for breakfast on Sunday.  Percy was very close to Harry and his family, but didn't quite know how to handle this situation.  
   
"Al, what kind of person did you have in mind for your dad?"  
   
"I don't know.  He seems to like red hair.  Someone nice, and that doesn't mind that he has kids.  Someone smart.  He likes to talk about grown-up stuff that I don't understand.  Someone like you Uncle Percy."  
   
Percy was completely shocked.  He didn't quite know how to handle a statement like that from his young nephew.  At this point, he knew he would need to tread carefully.  
   
"Albus, you do you really think that your dad would want to date a man?"  
   
"Does it matter?  I know that you look at him the way that he used to look at pictures of mum.  He still looks sad, but it's not the same.  I just want him to be happy.  Can you help me find someone for him?"  
   
As Percy looked into the big green eyes of the little replica of Harry, he couldn't help but melt.  "I will do all I can."  
   
Later that night after the kids had gone to bed, Percy brought his conversation with Albus up to Harry.  
   
"Did you know that your middle child thinks you're lonely?"  
   
Harry walked into the sitting room, two beers in hand, and passed one to Percy.  "Oh really?"  
   
"Thanks.  Yes.  He wants me to help him get you a date."  
   
"And?"  
   
"And?  And what?"  
   
Harry sat directly beside Percy on the couch, bumping their legs together just enough to have been an accident, but maybe not.  "And how are you and Al going to get me a date?"  
   
"I don't know.  Any ideas?"  
   
Harry sat back and tilted his head toward the ceiling.  "I have several ideas, but you may not like them."  
   
"Harry, you know how I feel about you and the kids.  If you wanted to….If you thought it was time…"  
   
Harry sat up quite interested.  "Wanted to what?  Time for what, Percy?"  
   
"Albus said that he thinks you should date someone like me.  He sees the way I look at you.  It's the way you used to look at pictures of Ginny."  
   
"I loved your sister.  More than I ever knew.  I was devastated when she died.  She also knew that she was the only woman that I had ever felt an attraction for.  She would understand.  Apparently, Al understands too.  The question is, are you ready?"  
   
"Harry.  We have been together for about three years.  At the beginning of our romantic…association, we both decided that because of your fame, the kids and our family situation we would be discreet.  I do enjoy my privacy, but I think it is about time.  I am ready to announce what we have to everyone."  
   
"And move in permanently?  It breaks my heart to see you leave on the nights you go, and a longer lie in on Sunday mornings would be greatly appreciated.  Most of all, on the nights you aren't here, it gets lonely in bed without you."  
   
Percy pulled Harry into his side and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.  "Do you really think the kids are ready for this?"  
   
"You are, I am, they will get used to it.  Al is good and Lils loves it when you braid her hair and play tea party.  Jamie is about to go off to Hogwarts in a couple of months, so he won't have very much to get used to.  This will work out."  
   
Percy felt a weight lift from his shoulders.  For the first time since the conversation with his…what was he now?  Nephew?  Roommate? Step-Son?  James, Albus and Lily were as close to children as he was going to get, he was sure.  Now he could officially treat them like his own.  
   
Percy smiled at his lover with a lecherous gleam in his eye.  "You mentioned something about bed?"  
   
Harry stood, took his hand and led him to the bedroom and their new life together.

**End**


End file.
